


Accidents happen

by DorianWilde



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is at home visiting his friends in Colorado Springs. When the subject of his love life is brought up they're in for a surprise. "I sort off accidentally wound up in a relationship with my roommate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents happen

"Hey man, great to have you back home." John grinned, blue eyes sparkling, as he sat down across from Hunter. He'd finally shaved off his blonde curls the other day, only leaving an inch of stubble. Hunter looked like he had when he'd left for Ohio six months ago; same hair, same superior look - the maroon hoodie with a  _Dalton_  print was new though.

"It's great to be back," Hunter smiled, taking a sip of his green tea. Hunter the health freak, drinking coffee was a guilty pleasure.

"Hunter!" Emmet waved as he walked through the doors into  _Star Bucks_ , red cap and scarf making his dark skin look even darker. He leaned against the counter as he placed his order, undoubtedly trying to flirt with the barista. He pulled off his red cap revealing black dreadlocks, stuffing it into the pocket of the worn leather jacket Hunter had bought him years ago.

"Clarington, good to see you." Josie shook Hunter's hand before she sat down next to John, managing to balance a muffin and a coffeecup in the other. She'd put her blond hair in a ponytail and was wearing makeup for once.

"How long will you be staying?" Emmet asked, joining them with a sandwich and a big cup of hot chocolate with sinfully lot of whipped cream. John caught Hunter eyeing the cream, his look a mix between disapproval and longing.

"Just for the weekend," Hunter said, going back to his tea. "Regionals are coming up, so I can't take a whole week off."

"Right, I heard you won sectionals. So did we," Josie informed him, like Hunter didn't know. John snorted.

"I'd be disappointed if you hadn't," Hunter informed them haughtily.

"Taking all the cred, are we?" Emmet, the new captain of  _the Marching_   _Musicians,_  snarked.

"Well..." Hunter raised a meaningful eyebrow, laughing as Josie slapped him.

"So, how's  _Dalton Academy_? Bet they're a bunch of softies," John smirked. Truth be told, the  _Colorado Springs Military Academy_  wasn't the same without Hunter. Glee-club especially wasn't the same without their ruthless leader. Maybe Hunter hated  _Dalton_ , no matter what he'd told them on _facebook_ , and was transferring back home.

_I guess that's too much to hope for._

"Some of them. I've whipped them into shape or thrown them out," Hunter said offhandedly, making the others snort. They knew Hunter's methods very well.

"It's an all boys school, right?" John asked, curious about Hunter's new home. They'd all been surprised when Hunter had told them about the scholarship. John had never heard of anyone ever getting a show choir-scholarship, he hadn't even known you could get a scholarship to switch high schools.

_Obviously you can._

"Yeah," Hunter confirmed. "It's a bit different, less girls," he joked. "But I like it there," he quickly added. "Dalton has a zero harassment policy as well, which I think heightens the camaraderie between the students."

"You really sound like an advertisement right now, Clarington," Emmet teased. Hunter flipped him off.

"I  _have_  missed your speeches, honestly," John grinned. Hunter had a tendency to give very pretentious speeches, sounding like an old professor. It had become sort of an inside joke among ' _the marchers'._

"So, have you met some hot Ohio-girls yet?" Josie teased. "You have been very vague about that," she added, crossing her arms over her chest. Vague was an understatement, John hadn't been able to get anything out of him  _at all_. Hunter was really private about his love life, but he usually told John if he dated someone. "I mean, you have a sister school, right?" Josie continued. "An all girls school? Yes, I looked it up," she snapped as the guys burst out laughing.

"Well, I am actually dating someone. Well, more than dating really," Hunter amended, playing with his napkin. He put it down on the table, straightening it out, then folded his hands on top of it.

"Great!" John shot him a five hundred kilowatt smile, exited for his friend.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded, licking his lips.

"How did you two meet?" Emmet asked between bites. They all looked at Hunter expectantly.

"Well, we, um." Hunter scratched his head. "I sort off accidentally wound up in a relationship with my roommate." Hunter frowned. "Really didn't see that one coming," he added in a mutter.

_Wait. What? Whoa!_

"Your... roommate," John said slowly, pieces falling together. "That would be," he thought for a moment to recall the name.

"Sebastian," Emmet supplied. "Really Hunter? I though you weren't even remotely bi-curious?" He made it a question. "I must say I'm surprised."

"Oh  _you're_  surprised? Can you imagine  _my_  surprise?" Hunter said, scowling. John burst out laughing. "There I was, a straight guy somehow ending up going on a date with a guy who 'doesn't do dating'. And we had such a great time we went on more dates. And then someone told us we were boyfriends and we sort of didn't amend it and well..." Hunter shrugged, still frowning. "I have a boyfriend. Listen to it. I. Hunter Clarington. Have a boyfriend."

"I never ever though I'd hear you say those words," Emmet said, mouth hanging open. He still had some half chewed bread in it.

"I spontaneously feel someone should owe me money for this. Can you imagine how much money I could have made if I'd started a betting pool?" John said wistfully.

"This is great," Josie sulked. "Even Hunter, straighter than spaghetti, got a boyfriend before me."

"Spaghetti is only straight until it gets hot," Emmet leered.

"Ooh, good one," John said. "Can I do a lot of gay jokes now that I have a gay best friend and get away with them? Like people won't think I'm prejudiced because of Hunter?" he pondered out loud.

"Of course not, I know where you live," Hunter reminded him a psychopathic smile. "Besides, I'm bi. I still like girls."

"You like Sebaaaaastian," Josie teased. "Hunter and Sebastian, sitting in a tree..."

"Shut up," Hunter said, throwing a packet of  _Splenda_  at her.

"So when do we get to meet this turner of straights?" John asked.

"Drag your ass to  _Dalton_ -"

"You've been gay for a few months, and we've been friends for years, and yet you only want my ass to come to  _Dalton_. High five," John demanded, raising his hand, getting one from snickering Josie.

"Twisted imagination, that one," Emmet said, rolling his eyes. Hunter nodded solemnly. He looked relieved, John suddenly realized. He hadn't realized how tense Hunter'd been until he'd relaxed. He still looked a bit worried, if you didn't know him like John did you wouldn't have noticed. There had never been anything insecure about Hunter Clarington, and that wasn't about to change, John decided.

"Hey Hunt," he said. "Jokes aside, I'm totally cool with you and Sebastian. I mean, we're bros, nothing's gonna change that." Sure, John was a bit surprised Hunter was dating a guy, but who cared? Hunter had told him quite a bit about his roommate, and John thought Sebastian seemed like a fun guy. A nice guy would be stretching the definition of the word.

"Yeah, no probs man. Your life your business," Emmet added.

"Agreed," Josie said.

"Thanks," Hunter murmured, hiding his face in his cup. He wasn't really one to show emotions, well, aside from exploding in anger on occasion.

Hunter straightened his shoulders, becoming the old, you-can't-touch-this Hunter again. "Now gang," he said matter of factly. "Let's focus on finding a worthy man for Josie."

"Hey, maybe we could introduce her to a nice girl instead?" John cackled.

"Nah. Girls are pickier than boys, just look at Hunt, he had to join the other team 'cause no girl wanted him," Emmet smirked.

"Oh snap," John laughed.

"Better just stick to guys, I mean, she's even less attractive than Hunter," Emmet added.

It was awesome to have the gang assembled, John thought. He only wished Hunter could have stayed longer.

 _Maybe it's a good thing it's only for the weekend_ , he amended as Josie emptied what was left of her coffee over Emmet's head, making Hunter throw his head back roaring with laughter.


End file.
